1. Field of the Invention
Make up guard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years the use of pressurized hair spray or pump type dispensers in suitable disposable dispensers has increased substantially in popularity. However, such pressurized hair spray has the disadvantage that unless the dispenser is handled carefully, a portion of the spray may be inadvertently directed onto the facial make up of a woman with detrimental results.
A primary object in devising the present invention is to supply a make up guard that has an extremely simple structure, is transparent, and may be rolled circumferentially about a dispenser without obliterating the label thereon.
Another object of the invention is to furnish a make up guard which due to the low cost thereof may be included as a premium when a dispenser of aerosol or pump type hair spray is purchased.